


Zabawmy się

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [14]
Category: Avengers Ultimate, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Zabawmy się

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Wie o ich przybyciu, jeszcze zanim postawią pierwszy krok na terenie bazy. Krótki rozbłysk energii, który odczuwa nawet wewnątrz budynku, i delikatne drżenie Sześcianu jasno go o tym informują.   
  
Idioci, pewnie myślą, że Sześcian wciąż nie jest gotowy i mają szanse na jego odbicie. Niedoczekanie.   
  
Zaplata dłonie na plecach, automatycznie się prostując, i spokojnym krokiem kieruje się w stronę wyjścia z baraku, by przywitać  _gości_.   
  
— Czujniki wyłapują tylko jeden puls... — słyszy metaliczny głos i podążając za nim, natyka się na oddział.   
  
— Chyba mój. — Avengersi nie kłopoczą się odpowiedzią i dwoje z nich od razu otwiera ogień. Skull zaciska mocniej palce, czując pod nimi Sześcian, który najwidoczniej przemieścił się z kieszeni w jego dłonie, gdy wystrzelone pociski odbijają się od niego, nie dziurawiąc nawet płaszcza, i z brzękiem opadają na posadzkę.   
  
— O nie — słyszy i pozwala sobie na imitację uśmiechu.   
  
— O tak — poprawia i wyciąga zza pleców kostkę — Jeszcze niedawno moglibyście mnie w ten sposób nawet  _zabić_ , jednak to magiczne pudełko sprawia, że równie dobrze możecie obrzucać mnie konfetti.   
  
— Rozkazałem ludziom A.I.M, żeby się nawzajem pozjadali i zrobili to.   
  
Red Wasp blednie pod maską. Wydaje się przerażona.   
  
— Witaj, Petro — zwraca się bezpośrednio do niej — To wspaniale znów cię widzieć.   
  
*   
  
Przenosi ich krótkim skokiem poza bazę, która niemal w tym samym momencie wybucha, powalając Avengersów, zaś Skulla omiatając tylko strumieniem ciepłego powietrza, od którego faluje jego płaszcz.   
  
— Chyba nie myśleliście, że to koniec — mówi i zbliża się do Red Wasp — Przecież muszę trochę potrenować, a kto nada się na króliki doświadczalne lepiej, niż wy? — Unosi Sześcian, ale gdy jest już o krok od podnoszącej się ze śniegu kobiety, wpadają na niego dwie tony żelastwa, którymi jest Iron Man. Z wściekłym okrzykiem, zniekształconym nieco przez urządzenia modulujące , wbija go w pobliski pagórek.   
  
Więc tak chcą się bawić, myśli Red Skull.   
  
Wyśmienicie.


End file.
